Sakura's Substitute Teacher
by Lady Braus
Summary: Sakura was mesmerized by him as he taught her class even if it is only for a month. When he asked her to stay behind, she'll be mesmerized even more on what he truly wanted to do to her. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's SasuSaku month, so what kind of a person am I not to give you a story with them as the main pairing. This will be a two shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In Sakura's mind, she wondered as to how can someone like him even exist. With his pale complexion, dark locks of hair that spiked up in the back with some of it framing his sides and forehead, and the occasion smirk that graced his face, Sakura was, indeed, head over heels in love with her substitute teacher, Uchiha Sasuke.

Her history teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, was on leave because his wife, Kurenai, gave birth to a baby boy three weeks ago. He had taken upon himself to spend his first month as a new father and would be back once that month was over. When she saw Sasuke sitting over at the desk that Monday afternoon, Sakura cheered to herself that she had a substitute teacher, yet she was grateful that it had to be a hot one, too.

As she sat in her seat in the front row with her eyes locked on him, Sakura could not help but to sigh dreamily as he wrote on the chalkboard. The sleeves of his dark, blue shirt was rolled up above his elbows, allowing her to take a glimpse on a bit of his muscles. They flexed each time he moved his right arm to make each stroke on the board. She blushed on many ways he had to workout to get his body toned out like that.

When he turned around to speak, the voice was heavenly and seductive. She listened to each syllable and every word that her substitute teacher said, and Sakura was lost. She was so lost that it took until the school bell to ring to snap out of it.

"Okay, class. That was the bell. It was great being your substitute teacher since Sarutobi-sensei will be back on Monday. I hope you all have a great weekend. Goodbye, everyone."

All of the students got up from their seats and picked up their books to leave. When Sakura was about to get up, Sasuke stopped her.

"Ms. Haruno, would you remain in your seat? I would like to have a word with you."

Some of the students oohed at her believing that she was in trouble. Her best friend, Ino, had a mischievous look in her eyes and mouthed out to Sakura to call her before leaving the classroom. Once they were all gone and the last student closing the door, Sasuke sat down behind the desk and crossed his arms.

He started at his student who remained quiet. Sakura looked down at her lap without looking at him. She did not even bother looking up to see the infamous smirk nor the look of his eyes that were filled with want or desire. Sasuke sat there thinking about how this seventeen year old girl caught his attention.

Ever since he took over the class, Sasuke found her behavior to be cute. He was used to the girls to fawn over him, but Sakura stood out to him the most. He noticed from the corner of his eye on how she would stare at him and whenever their eyes met, she would quickly looked away with a blush on her face. He wondered what would be like to see her that way under him, and that thought grew in his head to the point that Sasuke wanted Sakura.

He cleared his throat to gain her attention. Once she looked at him, Sasuke voiced out on why he asked her to stay.

"You have been distracting me ever since I became the substitute teacher for this class."

"I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sensei. I did not mean to. It's just that you are..."

She did not finish her sentence as Sasuke got up from his chair and took eight steps towards her desk. Her cheeks reddened as he placed his hands on both sides of her desk and leaned down until he was an inch away from Sakura's face. His breath fanned out each time Sasuke exhaled hitting her lips.

"Am I what, Sakura?"

Chills traveled up and down her back when he pronounced each syllable of her name. It struck her even more when he said her name again, this time moving half an inch forward towards Sakura. She then noticed on how his eyes had a tint of red hidden underneath his black orbs as if Sasuke was some sort of supernatural creature. Not bothering to look away, Sakura said the one word that Sasuke wanted to tell him.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful, sensei."

It was not everyday that someone would tell Sasuke that word. He was many things. Hot, sexy, gorgeous, incredible, etc. To hear that word coming out from her mouth was a plus.

"I like that answer very much, Sakura, but I would love it even more if you say my name."

"Okay, Sasuke."

It turned him on to hear her say his name so much that his member awakened inside his pants. Sasuke captured her lips with his own closing the gap between them. As they kissed, Sakura reached up to wrap her hands around his neck. When he licked her lips, Sakura parted and allowed Sasuke to slip his tongue inside her mouth and the two of them began to make out.

It was only through that when Sakura realized that she was about to have sex with her substitute teacher, and she did not mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her shirt and bra were on the floor leaving her in jeans and shoes. She gave into her substitute teacher as his mouth was attached to her neck. She whispered out to the man upstairs into thinking on how something like that could feel that good.

It happened so fast for Sakura. One minute she was in her seat making out with Sasuke and the next minute she was sitting on top of the teacher's desk with her legs around his hips. His covered erection pressed against hers. Sakura arched and moaned as he licked her left side of the neck and his right thumb brushing over her left nipple sending pleasure directly into the depths of her lower stomach. That also allowed her to move her hips.

At the way she was grinding her hips with his, he wanted to skip the foreplay and just fuck her right away. Sasuke wanted to hear her scream out his name with every hard thrust he could give to Sakura, but it was her first time. She was a virgin and he had to respect that. Sasuke was going to make sure that Sakura's first time would forever be in her mind.

Leaving her neck, Sasuke moved her legs to take off of her shoes and socks. He then went back to reach for her pants. His gaze remained with hers as he began to unbutton then unzip them. Sasuke then pulled both her pants and panties off leaving Sakura naked. Not wanting to be left out, he stripped off his clothes until his body was free from them.

Only a couple of women have managed to see his naked body but that was back in college. Since then, Sasuke focused on his job. The reason he became a substitute teacher was that he wanted to break away from his father's expectations. Fugaku wanted him to be like his older brother, Itachi. He wanted him to follow in his brother's path by going to a great university and running a company, but Sasuke was sick and tired of his father's demand so he went to a community college and became a substitute teacher. It was like a slap to his father's face, but Sasuke did not care.

Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight of her substitute teacher. For a man who was twenty-four, Sasuke's physique was more than what she had imagine it in her mind. Her face was red at the sight of his member fully erect. He was slender yet muscular and the eight-pack on his stomach made Sakura reached out to him with her left arm.

Sasuke smirked and admitted in his mind that Sakura's reaction was funny. Moving back to her, he gave Sakura another kiss. Sakura felt him pushing forward causing her to lean back onto the desk. Noticing their position, she was now under him.

He moved down to her chest and proceeded to tease her right nipple. Sakura screamed out his name when his tongue flicked it before capturing it with his mouth. As he sucked, his left hand reached down to her folds where his fingers grazed her wetness. Sasuke then traced her clit causing Sakura to grab his hair.

She writhed as his mouth played with her breasts and his hand massaged between her legs. She cried out when two of his fingers entered her. Her inner walls squeezed on them bring her close to her first orgasm. Just as she was about to burst, Sasuke pulled out his hand. She was about to protest when the sight of Sasuke licking off her sweetness from his fingers silenced her.

"Mmmm...you taste very, very good. Mind if I taste some more, Sakura?"

Before she could answer, Sasuke went down on his knees and pushed her thighs apart coming face to face with her hidden flesh. He dived right in and lapped up her juices making Sakura yell out his name. Her noises filled out the classroom as his tongue glided back and forth and even louder when he nibbled and sucked on her clit. At the same time, Sasuke pleasured himself. Each movement of his hand brought him one step closer to his bliss. Sasuke continued until he came. Sakura followed a few seconds later.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled after experiencing her first orgasm. She laid there with a smile on her face, but the sound of pants rustling alerted her. She then sat up to see him pulling the packet from his pants and that Sasuke tore open the wrapper and placed the condom over the tip of his member. He then pushed it all the way down to the base and went over to sit on the chair. When he told her to come to him, Sakura knew that it was time. She was going to go all the way with Sasuke.

Sakura jumped off the desk and went around to stand in front of him. Sasuke noticed how nervous Sakura and could not help but to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. It will hurt, but after that you will feel nothing but pleasure. I can guarantee you that, Sakura."

"Are you sure, Sasuke?"

"Of course."

Grabbing a hold of her right hand, Sasuke pulled Sakura to him. He then hold her hips where she straddled him. Feeling the tip at her entrance and giving him a nod, Sasuke lowered her down his member. Sakura cried out loud at her barrier being ripped and gripped his shoulders. Sasuke brushed away her tears and told her that it was all right. She calmed down once the pain subsided and by the jerk of his hips did Sakura began to move.

They created a rhythm with each push and pull. Sakura met up with his thrust as he held her waists. His grip became harder when she screamed out at Sasuke to go faster. As she was about to reach her limit, Sakura cried out to him.

"Oh, Sasuke! I can't hold it anymore!"

"Then come, Sakura. Come for me now!"

Her depths burst out and wave after wave of pleasure soared throughout Sakura. Sasuke did the same when he came hard inside the rubber. Once their euphoria was done, Sakura relaxed on Sasuke and listened to his heart beat. She then fell asleep in his arms. Seeing that she was comfortable, Sasuke held her until he fell asleep, too.

It was like that for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
